The mounting and display of painted or printed images is typically accomplished by stretching a canvas or other material containing an image over a wooden or metal stretcher frame or mounting an image to canvas or other support structure for framing and subsequent display. The images are generally secured to the backside of the frame with staples or adhesive. These methods do not provide for an image that is professional in appearance. Other methods have been developed that provide a flat mounting surface, for transforming a flat image mounting surface into a frame upon folding of the portions of the base along indentations. These methods, however, require secondary support to secure the assembled position, to resist warping of the edges, such as rigid back panels, inner cavity supports such as foam, and the like. There is a need for new support structures and image substrates that address such disadvantages and provide for a technically efficient image display providing a professional, artistic appearance, and where the integrity of the image is not compromised.